


My Bloody Sacrifice

by PhageChildon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Books), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), the guardians of child
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhageChildon/pseuds/PhageChildon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We never asked for this. We never asked for this endless cycle of pain and despair. Why can't Destiny fess up and admit it was wrong? So many centuries have passed and yet we continue to fight the same battle, losing each time. It seems like no matter what we do, we get struck down at every angle.<br/>Our hope is dwindling... I'm the King yet I can't help it as my fragile flame named hope slowly dwindles.<br/>Please... send us a light in this suffocating darkness of despair... remind us what we're fighting for before it's too late and the world crumbles apart. - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, date lost to time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

The Death Harbinger - that’s what they called the freckled fourteen year old boy with bright red hair and piercing forest green eyes. He brought death everywhere he went, getting his parents, uncle, and cousins killed - all in one week.

They didn’t see what I saw though – the pure misery and darkness building within those strong-willed eyes, the way his legs started to drag as he walked, the way those pale lips never once curled into a smile. They never noticed the way he gazed at the world as if he was merely a spectator. 

I noticed it all, as painful as it was. No one traded with him, no one bargained, and no one gave him their attention. He could be shot with an arrow and no one would notice, much like the way he was starving to death and no one was noticing.

He reminded me of… well me. If I wasn’t making a complete fool of myself, telling stories or dancing around to entertain the kids, I might as well be a ghost.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” My little sister’s voice echoed through my thoughts, making me shake my head and becoming fully alert as we crouched in the bushes, watching the street fill with buzzling people.

“Come on, would _you_ like to be starving?” I asked with an encouraging smile, watching the sides of her mouth raise slightly.

“No, you wouldn’t let me,” she admitted.

“Exactly, and I can’t have him starving because people are - well people.” Oh how I would have cursed if this wasn’t my sister.

I _hated_ bullies, I _hated_ watching people being pushed around and controlled by others. It’s why I always find myself caught in bad situations. If someone tells me to do something, I normally do the exact opposite.

“Oh – there he is!” Little Mary exclaimed, pointing to the short figure completely covered in a torn, brown and dirty cloak. And when he turned our way, I could see the way his cheeks were sunken in, displaying just how hungry he must be.

“Come on,” I said, hopping over the bush. Mary stayed glued to me as we trailed behind the Death Harbinger who was slowly leaving the market. We trailed after him for a long time, until it became painfully obvious that we were following him. The village was far behind us when the Death Harbinger finally stopped in his tracks, letting out a deep sigh. “Why are you following me?” He asked, his voice sounding tired.

We both came out of hiding, though I took a step in front of Mary to make sure she stayed behind me. “My sister and I noticed you couldn’t afford food so we made this basket for you,” I pointed to the small basket of goods that Mary was holding who merely smiled warmly up at the stranger.

The redhead turned, his expression catching me off guard. I expected him to be shocked, not seeming like he was in pure misery. “Did anyone tell you to?” He asked, his voice sounding ancient.

“Uhm… my conscious told me, if that counts as someone,” I said, raising a confused eyebrow. He probably thought we poisoned it, and I couldn’t blame him. Some of the villagers weren’t the friendliest. “Look, if you don’t trust it that’s fine. We’ll eat some with you - how does that sound?” I smiled. “If it’s poisoned, then we all die, and if it’s not, well, we can enjoy a meal together.”

Mary gasped though, crossing her arms while being careful with the basket. “But I made my famous chocolate chip cookies just for him! Do you know how expensive that is!? I won’t get a birthday this year! Or a Christmas! Christmas!!” I merely rolled my eyes, gently ruffling her hair a bit.

“No squirt, you’ll still get your birthday and Christmas,” I reassured. I was planning on giving up my own birthday and Christmas so Mary could still have hers. “But we have to prove that we aren’t bullies.” Reaching forward, I took the basket from my sister, who pouted. We were a family known to put others before us, skipping out on meals, celebrations, and everything else just to be sure someone else was better off. The Death Harbinger seemed to know this as his shoulders relaxed, letting me bring the basket closer.

“Fine… we can eat under a tree,” he smiled before looking around and pointing to one across a lake where someone else was sitting. “Can… my friend eat too?”

“Of course!” I reassured, waving for Mary to follow. “We made enough for you to last a month, so… we’re only going to eat a bite or two, not because it’s ‘poisoned’ but because we want you to eat it.”

It was difficult to see while we were walking and with the cloak in the way, but I could swear I saw a hint of a smile cross those lips. “Thank you… my friend he… he’s injured,” he admitted, looking up and meeting the other stranger’s gaze. It wasn’t until we got closer did I realize why he kept him hidden. He was darker in color, which was apparently something to be ashamed of. Mary and I didn’t understand it, so we didn’t listen to everyone else. But it looked as if someone did discriminate against him. His chest was wrapped up in bandages and stained with both fresh and dried blood.

“Is… he okay? Does he need a doctor?” I couldn’t help but ask, watching as the cloaked boy shook his head solemnly.

“People aren’t… too kind to Night, I guess he looks too different,” he sighed, patting the larger man on the shoulder. Those acidic green eyes were looking the Death Harbinger up and down, as if searching for some kind of injury and seemed relieved when he found none. “He’s also mute so, please don’t take his silence offensive.” He then sat next to his friend, poking him in the shoulder. “They made us some food. I can’t express our gratitude in words.”

Both Mary and I merely shrugged, not too used to receiving thanks. It always seemed weird since acts of kindness seemed to be a thing everyone should do regardless.

“I’ll uh, get this set up,” I said, taking the table cloth out of the basket and laying it out for them. “Our mother weaved this herself. If you don’t have a blanket you can keep it.” Taking the food out I started putting it all on the blanket. There was so much and it all smelled so good even some small animals stopped to sniff the air. The boy and Night seemed to lose control as they didn’t even wait for Mary and I to prove that the food wasn’t poisoned, they just started to wolf it down in desperation. Not that we minded, it was more food for them.

After a good fifteen minutes, the Death Harbinger slowly sat back, patting his stuffed stomach. “Thank you,” he said, finally _smiling_. Despite stalking the Harbinger the past few days, this is the first time I saw him smile! “What can we do to repay you? Please, let us do something.”

Snapping out of my thoughts, I merely rolled my eyes melodramatically. “Just eat the whole thing, let it last a month okay?” I smiled, but then realized there _was_ something he could do. “Tell me _your_ name,” I said. “I hate calling you the Death Harbinger. The only thing you’re killing is the food we made.”

I couldn’t tell if I made him blush and laugh, or if he just snorted and the food in his system made him glow a little. Either way, the smile he gave next made my own shoulders relax.

“Hiccup,” he said, then rolled his eyes seeing my face scrunch up in a laugh. “Where I come from, weird names scare away gnomes and trolls!”

“Well then, you’re definitely safe!” I continued to laugh, unable to help it. When Night glowered at me though, I choked on my voice, stopping nervously.

How can someone so injured be so intimidating? “I’m Jack and this is Mary, my pain-in -he-neck sister.”

“Hey!” She explained, pushing me, making me laugh. “You can hang out with us any time, we love playing and messing around, so… yeah!” But then I remembered Night and bite my bottom lip. “I mean… if you want. I can try looking around for a healer-”

“No,” Hiccup was quick to say before stumbling over his words. “What I meant was… no matter what, don’t let anyone know about us, okay? Not our real names, not where we were, okay? Not even to your parents.”

In any other circumstance, I would’ve found this weird, but considering how people looked at Night I understood. Besides, there were probably people looking for Hiccup since he stole a lot - I’ve seen him.

“You got it,” I smiled as both Mary and I got up. “We’ll see you around~”

And we did, much to Hiccup’s surprise. Two days after delivering the basket, I saw Hiccup in the market, eyeing the medical supply table. Instantly I saw what he was doing and quickly grabbed his arm, making him gasp and punch me in the gut. Surprisingly he knocked all the wind out of me, and I would’ve dropped to the floor if he hadn’t caught me.

“O-oh my gods, I’m so sorry I – you -”

I quickly waved at him, silently saying “no big” as I slowly recovered. “I snuck up on you, it’s not your fault,” I said, gently rubbing my sore tummy. “I’ve got this, okay?” Before Hiccup could say or do anything else, I moved past him, picking up a few wraps and some ointment. “One of the kids got hurt, can you put it on my tab? I get paid next week,” I said before hurrying off, not even waiting for an answer. It wasn’t like the merchant could say no, especially not to me. After all, who could leave a kid bleeding?

Hiccup followed after me, this time, his hand grabbing my wrist, stopping me. “You don’t have to do this,” he said, not looking me in the eyes. “I don’t want your family to go starving because of us, I know some remedies I can try out.”

I shook my head though, handing Hiccup the supplies. “Just give back what you don’t use okay? I can still use it for kids.”

Hiccup stayed silent, pulling the items close and once again avoiding my eyes. It was hard for him, I assumed, to accept all these things.

“Thank you… for being so nice to us.”

We ran into each other a few days later. He returned the supplies with a thank you, reassuring me that Night was doing a lot better. I watched him carefully, still seeing that haunting look in his eyes. However, there was something else there, something that wasn’t there before - it was a twinkle of hope, and it made me smile with him.

The next time we sought Hiccup and Night out, they were in a different spot, but glad to see us. We played all day and I totally dominated in a game of pictionary. Hiccup did come close to second place though, and Mary said we were actually at a tie - but she doesn’t know what she’s talking about! No one can beat me at my favorite game!

Mary invited them over for dinner, and even though it took a lot of convincing to get them to come, we had a blast – even uptight Mr. Scary Night was laughing silently – I know he was! If Hiccup was laughing so hard he fell on his back then that was a laughing fit Night had as he gargled and seemed to choke on air! No one can tell me otherwise!

“This has been one of the best nights I’ve ever had,” Hiccup whispered to me as he stared out our back window, Night tucking little sleeping Mary into bed. I came up next to him, staring up at the starry night with him.

“So far~” I smirked, gently bumping my hip into his. Hiccup rolled his eyes, chuckling softly.

“I’m serious Jack… I’ve seen a lot of nights, most of them so short…” he sighed, that smile falling off his face as he slowly turned to me. “You’ve reminded me what I’m fighting for, what we’re all fighting for,” he smiled then, a true, genuine smile.

“Happiness?” I ask, confused.

“Partly,” Hiccup said, glancing out at the stars. “Peace, and hope… and happiness… thank you Jack, for everything.”

I moved a bit uncomfortably, not really sure how to process his words. “Oh, well… you’re welcome, I guess.”

Man was Hiccup dramatic!

The next time we met, we laughed and played again, this time, playing hide and seek. It didn’t last very long, Night kept getting frantic when he couldn’t find Hiccup, so instead, we played pictionary again. This time… Hiccup was… really good, I’ll admit that. And… some of his actions made me vote for him to be the winner at the end.

After all, I can’t _always_ be the winner. Next time I will be though! I won’t underestimate him again.

A few days after, we had a bow and arrow contest. Mary and I didn’t stand a chance. We gave up after a few tries, then let Hiccup coach us a little. I wanted to know how he was so good with a bow, but I was afraid to ask.  
I’ll just assume he hunted his own food. - Yeah, that sounds right.

When snow started to fall in Burgess, we made snow angels and started a who-can-make-the-best-snowman competition. We all voted on Mary’s. She shaped hers into a cute fox while Hiccup and Night shaped theirs into dragons.

I called them weirdos because dragons were summer myths.

One particular night, the snow was falling so hard we heard a knock on the door, and there Hiccup and Night looked away in shame. Of course we let them in though! They were always welcome in our house.

That night, to keep their minds off the cold weather, we sat around the fire, drinking hot tea and told stories. Of course I told ghost stories, trying to freak my little sister out, but when it was Hiccup’s turn, his story made us all silent.

“In the days of the vikings, there was an odd prince named Henrick Horrendous Haddock III. He was so odd that instead of killing the mystic dragons like he was supposed to, he saved one, bonding with the dragon in ways not even they understood. Together, they guided the vikings and dragons to form a pack, and to the end of their days, they were best friends.”

I moved to clap, but Hiccup’s voice continued.

“But one day, a secret came out, a secret that ruined everything. When Henrick turned eighteen, a stone called the Dragon Jewel was passed down to him. With it, he could control every single element and ability a dragon possessed because inside of it contained one of each dragon species that ever existed and would exist. Of course, this power drew the attention of warlords, and it was now up to him to keep it protected.” He sighed heavily then, Night reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Many attacks came, and they prevailed each time. However, they did not expect an enemy so mystical he could appear through their shadows. And it was their downfall.”

Mary was falling asleep despite the tone of the story, so the parents bid them goodnight and took her with them, needing to sleep as well. But I remained. I needed to babysit tomorrow but I felt like I needed to hear the rest.

“One evening, while the prince was drawing weapon designs, arms wrapped around him, pinning him to the chair. He struggled and struggled, but sounds of war ragged from outside the house. People were attacking – it was a full out assault. He tried to turn but he couldn’t, so he called out for his loyal dragon friend Toothless, but the dragon was ensnared by shadows as well.”

“The shadow man, known as the Boogieman, whispered things to the prince, things that made the Prince hate himself and wish he could have done better. And in this misery, something happened, something, to this day, no one understands. The jewel, which had been tucked away in a box attached in the inside pocket of his shirt, broke out of its confines and grew bright. The light was too much for the Boogieman, chasing him back into the shadows. The prince was safe, but the Dragon Jewel was nowhere to be found…”

The fire crackled, as if understanding the depths of event and grew fearful itself.

“He searched the entire room, tore up the floorboards with his dragon until his best friend Astrid tried to pull him out. _'The whole village is on fire, Fishlegs is dead, the twins are holding them off while Snotlout is posing as you to help you escape. They won’t last long we have to get you out of here!’_ But the prince broke down. _'It’s gone, it’s gone and it’s all my fault.’_ No tears could be shed for the weight of this failure was too heavy. He could only save his people with that stone and the boogieman had gotten it; it was the only explanation that made any sense. But Astrid… Astrid dragged him out anyway, his dragon friend, Toothless acting as a shield as a volley of arrows descended upon them. _'We can’t let them know, they’ll kill us all!’_ Another dragon came to assist in shielding them, but as the humans went to move, their dragons collapsed, blood coating the floor.”

“ _Stormfly! Toothless!’_ They shouted, only now realizing these arrows were made of the only metal that could pierce a dragon’s scales.”

“ _’Move!’_ His father’s voice boomed as the prince knelled by his dragon, too shocked to do anything. Astrid pulled him from the corpses and dragged him to his father who screamed _'Look out-’_ but his words were cut off as his body fell on top of theirs, a loud ringing in their ears. He was dead… the prince’s father died protecting him, and Astrid, though in shock, snapped him out of his grief, pushing in unison to escape. _'To the docks – everyone!’_ She ordered, though faltered when two bodies and a dragon dropped from the sky, crashing into to dirt.”

“ _NO!!’_ her scream was so shrill it spoke to something within the prince, something that made him harder than he’d ever been before. He grabbed her wrist and drew his small sword, the legendary sword called Endeavor, and trudged forward. He wasn’t one to kill, but he struck down everyone who got in his path, not killing them, but severely injuring them. Blood coated him and his friend as the leaders behind the attack approached. _'Give us the dragon jewel!’_ The large one said, the one that was missing bits and pieces of himself because of his earlier battles with the prince. _'Even if I wanted to, I can’t!’_ He said before the swoosh of an arrow breached the air and Astrid gasped out, falling against him. The prince urgently caught her, but his sword… was misplaced. She impaled herself on it. The prince had caught her, but she was still pierced, bleeding from both the shoulder and stomach. Her last words were words of encouragement, ones he would never forgot. _'Live, and win.’_ Someone from above screamed and a Monstrous Nightmare dragon spew fire at the crowd of warriors. The prince gently set Astrid down and picked up his sword again, too afraid to use it. He switched to the small gadgets he invented instead, and got through a small crowd before grabbing a hold of the rider’s hand, being hoisted onto the back of the dragon. They didn’t speak, they only flew off, riding for days until the dragon collapsed on a deserted island. The boys didn’t speak to one another, how could they after everything that happened? After everything that they saw?”

“The first night on that island was their last. Shadows crept up like before, trapping the Prince, dragon and rider. The dragon set itself on fire, making the shadows dispel, so the shadows snapped the rider’s neck. Outraged, the dragon spewed fire everywhere, burning the prince without meaning to and used up it’s shot limit. The Boogieman finished him off with one blow, snapping it’s neck too.”

The story was so intense, but the air was so suffocating around the fire I had to break the air. “Anddd let me guess, he gave this long boring monologue about how he was the victor and gave away all his plans?”

It earned a small smile from Hiccup, but it seemed haunted. “No… the Boogieman reminded the prince of everyone who died protecting him, of everyone that died because he was useless, because he was a pathetic and weak welp that should not have been born. If someone stronger had been born, the village would still be there, his family and friends would still be alive. But instead, they were all dead, and he was to join them. One of the shadows slowly pulled away from him, forming a scythe, and with one swipe, the prince was dead, his last thoughts regretting that he couldn’t live and win for his people - for the world.”

“But then something happened, something that no one expected. The Prince woke up, surrounded by a few of his loved ones but in different clothes. His failure seemed to be a curse as they would then be forced to spend an eternity trying to win the battle that was supposed to be won.”

I blinked, realizing that I had been so in-tuned with his story that I hadn’t noticed the fire in the fireplace was dying down.

“To this day, whispers say they’re still fighting, waiting for the day the heroes prevail and finally defeat the villains, or for the day the villains tear the Dragon Jewel from the prince’s heart.”

When he finished, I wasn’t sure what to say. How could anyone expect someone to respond after such a story? He spoke with such passion that if Jack didn’t know any better, he’d think Hiccup was actually there!

“Wow… your story telling skills far exceed mine,” I admitted despite how hard it was. “Where’d you hear that story?”

Hiccup merely shrugged, looking at Toothless who stared into the fire. “Our village always spoke about it, so… we kind of grew up with it. Sorry that it’s so fast paced, the battle happened so fast and I just condensed a lot of it.”

“It was a good story! Man, you guys must’ve had nightmares when you were little though!” I joked, but Hiccup didn’t smile so I shut up. “Well uhm… we should probably sleep. You can uh… take my bed okay? It’s big enough for you two, I’ll squeeze in my sisters.”

They seemed too tired to protest as they got up and found the bed, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. It made me smile, moving the blanket on them before going to my sister’s small bed. It wasn’t too cramped. For once, I was glad I always curled up into a ball when I slept. But I still couldn’t sleep… there was something about that story that just – I don’t know. It’s hard to explain, but… it resonated within me.

The next time we saw each other, I had ice skates strapped to my shoulder, my own pair and my mothers. Hiccup heard us coming and looked up, seeming shocked but smiled. “Hey you two,” he smiled, coming to meet us. “What are those?” he tilted his head, confused and curious. Of course, that made me smile.

“They’re magical shoes that let you walk on ice~” I smirked, handing my mother’s pair to him. “Mine are too big for you, but I think my mom’s should fit you.” Hiccup looked at them tentatively before taking them, a light in his eyes forming.

“Interesting. You use the blades of metal to glide along the ice – I never thought about that before!”

My mouth shut in disappointment, groaning. “Why’d you ruin my funnnnn? You’re too smart, never mind, we can’t be friends.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. “Why, because I make you look like an idiot?”

“N-noooo, because… because-” He saw Mary starting to get on the ice, legs wobbly and used that as an excuse to end the conversation. “Wait Mary-!” I cried, running over to her. “You know you can’t go out there alone.”

“I knowww,” she complained, looking at my skates. “Hurry up and put them on!”

“Yes my queen,” I rolled my eyes, giving Hiccup a smile before putting the skates on. I didn’t even get a chance to ask Hiccup if he needed help because she dragged me onto the ice, spinning around and falling all over the place.

“It’s a lot of fun Hiccup!” She smiled, glancing at him with a smile. I nodded, helping her to stay still. “Just, I’ll help you when you get on, okay?” My smile faded though when I caught sight of someone suddenly standing on the hill that looked over the pond, then held Mary close when more people in black cloaks start to surround us. Hiccup gasped, turning around quickly only for one cloaked figure to come forward, dropping a body-

“Oh gods-” I cried, quickly pushing Mary’s head into my chest, not wanting her to see the bloody and lifeless body of Night staining the snow.

Hiccup’s eyes widened, though he didn’t seem too shocked as he backed up, hands reaching for- what was that, a sword?!

“We all know you won’t use that,” the man who dropped Night said, the metal mask muffling his voice. “Now, come with us, or watch as these two drown.” The minions surrounding the ice pond stepped closer, pulling out metal spears out of smoke. I held Mary closer, trying to make sense of the situation as Hiccup quickly put his hands in the air.

“No, I surrender just please- please leave them alone!”

That’s when something struck me. This situation, this… tone reminded me of the story Hiccup told us about. I was always… suspicious, but it was just difficult to wrap my mind around.

“Hiccup – don’t give up we’ll be fine!” I shouted despite knowing that we were indeed in trouble. We were nearly in the center of the pond, even if we tried to book it to the edge the spears would do away with the solid ice and we’d fall in, freezing to death and drowning.

“No you won’t!” Hiccup cried, putting his hands in front of him now. “Please take me and do whatever you want. I won’t struggle just spare them. They have no idea what’s going on!”

Two of the men came forward, forcefully grabbing his arms. Hiccup though didn’t put up a fight.

There was something Jack knew that Hiccup didn’t fully understand yet. As they led Hiccup up the slope, the minions brought the spears up, but before they could thrust them down, Jack pushed his sister as hard as he could, watching her slide with a shriek before the floor beneath him broke.

Everything happened as if in slow motion. I watched my sister trip over the snow and land to safety before the cracks could reach her, then something struck Hiccup in the head, red spilling everywhere.

I splashed in the freezing water, trying to swim up but my body was going in shock. I didn’t have to be an expert like Hiccup to know I was dying, and that Hiccup was dead. That was an arrow sticking out of his head. I _know_ it was. All I could do was pray that whoever killed Hiccup would spare my sister as his eyelids shut…

Cold… so cold…

It’s dark… it’s cold… and I’m scared.

Wait… there’s a warmth – there’s a warmth and I can’t help but embrace it. It feels like a warm summer breeze back in the village, the one Mary and I would chase after before rolling around in the grainy fields.

I can feel it – I can see it. The blaring yellow sun splashes white lights in my eyes, giving the grain fields a yellow tint. Mary’s running around and giggling like she usually does, throwing flowers around like a flower girl.

“Jack~ Jackkkk!!” She giggled, her voice far off. It still makes me smile though and I reach out, finding the scene slowly get further and further away.

“You have been chosen,” a raspy, strong voice said, one that didn’t scare me or surprise me. “You gave the Prince hope, hope that was dying with each long lasting minute. You gave everything you had to keep him happy, to keep him and his loyal dragon alive.”

“Dragon?!” I asked, but the voice seemed to ignore me.

“So you have been chosen to be his spirit of fun, his spirit of light. You have shown you know of sacrifice -” images of his sister sobbing at the edge of the pond flickered on, the townspeople desperately trying to keep her back as they tried to fish his body out. “They will not remember Hiccup, but they will remember your sacrifice as the ice cracked, not strong enough to hold weight.”

Despite the memory erase, I couldn’t help but be happy. Mary was _alive_ , and she was safe.

The images slowly disappeared, a red line of yarn suddenly appearing. It was in a straight line, sometimes zigzagging but the other end was unseeable in the darkness.

“Your destinies are now intertwined, as they were always meant to be.” I looked down at my finger, feeling weird and gasped, seeing the end of the red string tied in a soft bow on my pinky. “I am something that shouldn’t exist, but both mankind and dragon put me together. Not even the gods can control my power, only a single bloodline. There will come a time when we become one, and when that happens, he will need you more than ever.”

Become… one?

Wait, was this - “Are you the Dragon Jewel?!”

“I chose guardians, like I chose my host. Your paths have been written, but which path you take is entirely up to you. Don’t let him stray on the darker one.”

“What? What do you-” A cold chill suddenly enveloped me, making me gasp and shiver. Just as fast as it came though, it disappeared. It felt… nice. It was warm but cool – it was just the perfect temperature.

“I have awoken the latent abilities within you, but be careful of the use. It draws it’s power from your will, from your energy, and your soul. They shouldn’t be awake, but our enemies shouldn’t exist. Use it wisely. Now go, live, and win – return things as they should be…”

And everything faded to black…


	2. Dreary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world Jack knew just got a lot darker, and so will his soul. In order to protect Hiccup and the Dragon Jewel, he must push aside his values and do what's best for everyone, even if it taints his soul.

It’s… cold.

So, so cold… I don’t remember falling asleep, but I don’t remember waking up either. In fact, I don’t remember much of anything-!

Snapping my eyes open, waves of confusion and fear course through me as I desperately summon the strength to sit up while fighting to remember something – anything at all. But the dreary, dead landscape makes me even more unsure and uncomfortable. The air is thick with clouds and fog, trying to prevent the moon’s light from entering the dead forest. But the rays peak through the dark blanket in certain spots, and I feel compelled to reach them without knowing why.

Stumbling to my feet, I take a shaky, unsure step forward, only to shiver madly. This forest feels… cursed. There’s so much negative energy surging through the air, trees and soil I almost collapse. Yet the moon’s light, as if speaking to me, grows brighter, beckoning me forward. I try to tell myself that I’ve gone mad, that I’ve found my own Wonderland, but everything feels too _real_. Right now, the only thing that’s making any sense despite it making _no_ sense, is the moonbeam.

“I’m coming,” a voice suddenly arises, making me jump as I look around, but a sudden pounding headache makes me groan.

“Who said that? Who’s there?” With no response, I look down at my raised palms. Maybe that voice came from me? Maybe I was the one speaking and didn’t even realize it. But… how would that make sense?

I whimper, the headache beating harder against my skull; it feels like someone’s breaking it apart from the inside. All I want to do is collapse and scream for help – to scream until I have relief. But screaming won’t do anything. There’s no one here except me and this moonbeam.

_‘Come to me… step into my light,’_ I can almost hear the beam speak as I take a few steps closer.

It can’t hurt to trust my instincts, right? If it was bad I would run the opposite way, right?

Coming up to the edge of the moonbeam, I hesitantly stretch my hand out towards it, inching it closer and closer-

“Hiccup - get away from that!” A voice suddenly booms behind me. Instinctively I pull my hand back, whipping around and gasping. An old woman is standing a few feet away from me; she's hunched over and covered by a dark purple cloak. Her dark gray hair frames her face and deep wrinkles melt her skin as terrified pale blue eyes stare into mine. “It’s using a spell to lure you in, we must get back to the campsite – quick!”

Hiccup- that name – I-I know that name!! Is it… mine? She referred to me as Hiccup – It must be! And if she knows my name we must know each other!

Without saying a word I follow her, chancing a glance back at the moonbeam that seems to darken a bit in sadness. It might be my imagination though, or the spell messing with my perception.

“Quickly quickly! It’ll send more after us-!” She gasped as an opening of light poured through the clouds to our right – then our left. The moon was desperate to get us, but why? I thought the moon was peaceful and romantic! This – this doesn’t make any sense!

“There – there’s the campsite!” Blinking the confusion away, I look forward into the darkness and spot a small yellow glow moving gently in the breeze. “I left the fire going to guide us back!”

I open my mouth but a blinding light makes me screech as I stumble out of its reach and fall onto my bare bottom. The clouds above us gave way to the moon’s light separating me from the old women. There’s a tug – a soft, warming and fluttery tug – but I know it’s a trick! It must be the spell!

Pain shoots through my head, making me hold it in agony as voices stir from somewhere deep within me.

This – this only proves that the moonbeam is the enemy, right? I’m – I’m in pain because of this thing! I was fine when I was running away from it!

Shaking my head I stumble back to my feet, running around the moonbeam. My head pounds fiercer than before, forcing me to hold my head in my hands.

_‘I’m okay I’m okay – I’m almost there I’m almost there!’_ I cry to myself, following the faint light of the glowing fire. The more I run the blurrier everything gets… the more my head pounds and I scream for relief.

I have to make it – I don’t know why but I know I _have_ to make it back – no matter what it takes!

The fire – it’s so close I can feel its heat radiating off the ground. I can’t see – it’s too dark and my head – gods my head it’s nothing but pain-!

My foot – it snags on something – then darkness…

There’s _always_ darkness… I even dream of darkness swallowing me whole, making me drown again and again and again…

I wake with a start, feeling fingers soothingly run through my hair. I’m panting – I’m sweating – gods I can hardly breathe. My eyesight goes in and out until it finally focuses on the crackling fire in front of me.

I made it, I realize as I let out a deep sigh, letting my tense body slowly relax.

“Thank goodness, I thought you’d never wake up!” The old lady’s voice sighs above me, making me tense yet again. I still don’t remember who I am… but this lady – she knew my name.

“I didn’t think I’d make it out,” I honestly pant, slowly forcing my body off the sandy ground with a groan of pain. Despite the headache being gone, I still feel the pain lingering in the form of a soft heartbeat.

“You always do, so I wasn’t worried,” the old lady said as she picked up a stick and poked at the fire. It was enough to make me frown as I pulled my legs up to my chest.

“I… I’m sorry but… I woke up… without memories…” I didn’t want to hurt her, she seemed really nice but she needed to know the truth. “You said… my name is Hiccup?” Sadly the old lady sighed, staring deeper into the fire.

“You’re the victim of the beast in this area. They call him the Possessor.”

“The… Possessor?” I might not remember a lot of things, but I _do_ remember what possession meant; this was bad.

“Yes, it’s a creature that steals the bodies of other creatures that enter this realm and forces their soul into the last body it stole. He stole yours while you were unconscious. Usually though, the victims keep their memories… just not of being attacked…”

That made me shiver, pulling my legs even closer to my chest before quickly pulling away, looking down at my body. This wasn’t my body then… this was the last victim of the beast. Yet it still seemed… familiar somehow.

“How did we end up here? Who am I? I-I know you said my name was Hiccup, but-” The lady shook her head. “It’s too long and complicated of a story to tell. I’d be easier if you slayed the beast to regain your memory.”

“But wouldn’t slaying the beast kill my body?”

“Not if you use this sword,” she said as she picked one up from the sand. It was a black blade with a sliver of silver at the sharp edge, the only color added to it. Just looking at it made me shiver. “Stabbing it with this is like exercising a demon. Your soul will travel back to your body while the beast will return to the body you’re in.” I wanted nothing to do with that sword, but it was the only way to get my body back.

“But I don’t know _how_ to use a sword,” I admit, grabbing the hilt when the old lady handed it to me. Instantly a flood of energy seeped through me, a dark energy that made me want to drop and forget about it.  

“The sword fights _for_ you, his name is Jack, and his aim is true.”

Jack – yet another name that rung painful familiarity within me. Though the name seemed more significant than just being the name of a sword. Either way I know what I have to do to save myself. I have to slay the beast before it hurts anyone else. “Where can I find it?”

“It’s your body,” the old lady said as she gently pressed a frigid finger against my chest, making me inch away uncomfortably. “Feel it out, and you shall find the beast. You should go before the sun rises. By then, it’ll be too late.”

I wanted to ask why, but I honestly didn’t want to know. Instead I got to my shaky feet and lifted the sword, allowing my body to walk without me thinking. Deep down my soul must feel that tug – and the more I think about it the more I feel an actual tug pulling me forward, almost in urgency.

I need to be somewhere – I need to be with someone –

Were these feelings caused by the loss of my original body? Was this my soul telling me I need to find my body and fast? – Oh gods did that mean the beast found another body to steal?!

Picking up the pace, I started to run. I ran for gods knows how long, and I didn’t stop, not even to breathe. I ran until I got to a cave at some mountain, then and only then did I collapse for a few minutes, panting so hard I was starting to pass out. I’m honestly surprised it isn’t morning yet… in fact it doesn’t look like it got any brighter than it was earlier. Strange… maybe I didn’t travel as far as I thought?

After resting for a few minutes, I force myself to my numb legs before silently entering the cave, being weary of loose rocks and sediments so I don’t make any noise. Down and down I went… until I saw a faint light dance upon the cave walls. It wasn’t too bright but it wasn’t too dull either. A candle, maybe?

Peeking around the corner, I had to do everything within my power not to gasp. There, sitting on a wooden chair pushed into a wooden writing desk, is my body. I’d recognize the faded pumpkin orange colored strands and freckled neck even without my memory.

Now, all I have to do is drive this sword through its gut.

Just the thought alone makes me silently groan and hold my head in pain. It hurts… it hurts so much… I thought the pain only came from the moonbeams, so why am I experiencing it now? It had to be this beast – they were probably allies or something!

Taking a step in, I raised the sword – but the beast turned its head - _my_ head – taking my breath away.

Those forest green eyes – they – they were so familiar! Those freckles – gods those freckles that decorated the face was charming – and his jawbone –

W-wait… why am I saying things like this? Was I- Am I… narcissistic?

No… something feels… wrong. I don’t know what but I _know_ there’s something wrong.

“There you are Jack! I was worried!” The beast smiled with my lips as he stood. Confusion coursed through me as I glanced at the sword, seeing if it would respond. “I sent the others looking for you, and when they didn’t come back…” he sighed, looking off at the ground. “I got worried… I know they’re dead… so… how did you find me?” He asked, my eyes bearing into my foreign body.

I glance at the sword again, waiting for it to respond but it stayed silent. The beast, seeing this, rose a confused eyebrow. “Where’d you get that?” He asked, his face becoming serious and grave. “You need to throw it out – it’s laced with dark energy – someone’s trying to trick you!”

I groan, the voices in my head becoming louder, along with the pain. I grasp it and stumble backwards a bit, the beast, coming forward, yelling “Jack?!”

I can’t let this thing win – I _have_ to get my body back – I _have_ to prevent other people from being tricked!

I wait until it’s in reach before I thrust the sword into its gut, watching in horror as those forest green eyes widen in terror and confusion. But then, my head explodes. I scream out in agony as images flash through my mind, images of… my sister, Mary and me…

Jackson Overland Frost.

I watch my whole life flash before me, I watch as I sacrificed myself for my sister, and watch as Hiccup was killed by an arrow…

Hiccup… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the legendary hero who’s been fighting for the universe for the past who knows how long…

I was _never_ Hiccup.

I was _tricked_.

“No…” I whimper as I feel myself slip back into reality, staring at Hiccup, whose body is turning black and blue from poison while his screams pierce my ears. “No… I-I didn’t know – Hiccup – Hiccup she tricked me – she-“

“Of _course_ I did,” the voice of the old lady came from behind me as her purple clad arm grabs the hilt of the sword, pushing it into Hiccup more. The screams are agonizing – I can’t handle them – I can’t handle any of this!! “It’s theorized that to get the Dragon Jewel, a guardian of the Dragon Jewel must betray the host and slay him with an essence absorber.”

Essence… absorber…? My heart stops as I watch Hiccup’s body blackens even more, making me tremble in absolute guilt.

I did this…  I was the reason Hiccup was dying and being absorbed-!

There must be something I can do – anything!

“Why didn’t I remember any of this when I woke up?!” I cried, trying to buy time and ease my conscious.

The old lady cackled in prideful glee. “When we were transported to this world, you were searching for Hiccup, but I knocked you out, blocking your memories from your mind. You’re so gullible, I don’t know _why_ the Jewel chose you! After all, who would see the moon with that stupid, calming and disgustingly warm aura as a threat?! It was trying to _help_ you you idiot!”

Blank – that’s what I am. I’m void of thoughts but my emotions – they’re swirling.

I was tricked – I was _gullible_ \- and I’m the reason why Hiccup, my prince, is in pain right now.

I have to fix this – I **_HAVE_** to!! But what can I do? I don’t know how to fight!

But wait… the voice from the abyss – it said, it said I had latent abilities. Could I use them now? But then, how do I??

I was able to find Hiccup… by following my body. Maybe… just maybe…

_‘I_ need _to help Hiccup… please… please help me now!!’_ I begged myself.

Nothing happened though, making me feel stupid. I don’t know what I expected.

There’s only one thing I can do now…

Turning to the old lady I bounced, attacking her with everything I had. I punched, kicked, and bit, but she scratched me with her long, pitch black nails, making my skin burn – my _blood_ burn – and I collapsed, heart racing irregularly.

“I was gonna let you live, but you made your own decision. You’ll be dead in less than a minute.”

Dead?! Then, were her fingernails dipped in poison?!

Shaking my head and crying out in pain, I look up at Hiccup, begging for his forgiveness. But I doubt he could hear me… his whole body is nearly black and purple…

_‘Hold your hand out, imagine an ice crystal, and push it forward.’_ A voice whispered to me. I didn’t even question it as I did what it said, and, like a miracle, there was an ice shard in my hand. _‘Kill him,’_ the voice in my head said next, making me stop.

_‘Wh-what, kill – Hiccup?! No – never! Who the hell are you to even_ suggest _that?!’_ I snap in my head, my hand shaking as my body started to shut down.

_‘I am the Dragon Jewel, and if you don’t kill him he’ll just suffer more!_ ’

That… didn’t sound good… but… how could I trust this voice? The last person I trusted that _wasn’t_ Hiccup got me in this situation!

Yet… before I died and came here, I saw Hiccup get shot in the head with an arrow, and he’s fine now, so… maybe this was what needed to be done?

Raising my hand, tears roll down my cheeks as I shoot the ice towards Hiccup’s head, being sure it had a _lot_ of velocity.

“I’m sorry… H-ic…”

Everything was black after that; I must have died. I just… hope I managed to put an end to Hiccup’s misery...

It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do… I… don’t know if I’ll ever be able to live with myself…

I failed my first mission…

I _killed_ the prince – the one I was supposed to protect…

“It happens,” a voice suddenly spoke from the darkness, making me stir a bit. “It wasn’t your fault, you woke up far from the others; it was bound to happen.”

“Who… are you?” I whisper, surprised I’m able to speak at all. Aren’t I dead?

“I’m one of the other guardians, the name’s Camicazi. – We’re from the Viking era so don’t you even dare make fun of my name you _male_.” The comment was weirder to me than her name, but I decided not to mention anything. “Our enemy is smart, a little _too_ smart. They try to take advantage of us in every way they can. You were the weak link this time, so they used you.”

For some reason, that didn’t make me feel better. “I… killed him… didn’t I?”

“You did, but we _all_ have.”

“Wait, you _all_ have!? Aren’t you supposed to be his guardians?!”

“Duh, but it’s either death or torture from the Outcasts so of _course_ we’d rather kill him than subject him to that torture. Besides, killing him also keeps them from figuring out how to get the Jewel.”

“Then – wait wait wait, if you guys have killed him a lot, how is - was he alive?”

“The Jewel has the ability to go back in time, then forward, or backward. Hiccup’s the last one who can be a host for the Dragon Jewel, so it’s using time travel to save itself. We don’t get reincarnated until Hiccup does. Sometimes it can take a bit.”

My head’s ringing with this new information – it doesn’t help that it seems impossible. Then again, I wasn’t supposed to have the ability to form ice and shoot it at people. “So… we protect Hiccup, until we can’t anymore, then we kill him ourselves?”

“Correct,” she said, which only made me want to shake my head in disbelief and confusion.

“Then, what’s the point if you’re just going to kill him?!”

“We’re looking for a way to defeat them, or the perfect place in time,” she said, her voice sounding sad and void of hope. “A place where peace reigns, a place where our enemies can’t follow.”

“Wait, so if the Dragon Jewel choses to send people to protect Hiccup, can’t it, you know, choose to leave the bad guys behind??”

“It’s not that easy. When we were first transported, they were taken by accident. They did something, a spell, something that made them attached to the effects of the Jewel. That’s the only thing we can think of, anyway. Just know that they’re there and we have to stop them from getting Hiccup and the Jewel-“

Light made us both go silent as we looked up at it. For me, I was awestruck. It was like angels were singing… so breathtaking…

“He’s being reincarnated. This time, you’ll be with me.” If I had a hand I could’ve sworn I felt someone hold it before the light engulfed us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient! I get really bad writer's block and when I want to write work has my hands tied x.x I may be changing to third person in the next (maybe few) chapter(s) since I like to do first person for dramatic and important chapters, so yeah! Just a heads up!


End file.
